wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talons of Peace
, founder of the Talons of Peace.]] , Deliverer of the Prophecy by Liighty.]] The Talons of Peace is an underground peace movement consisting of dragons from the five tribes not including RainWings or NightWings; all devoted to peace in Pyrrhia. It was formed a few years after the Great War began, and while they share a common goal, there seems to be much internal disagreement, an example of that being when Nautilus ordered Cirrus to kill Webs. Some dragons think positively of the Talons, while others have nothing but pure hatred towards them. However, many have no significant bias towards them. Many other dragons appear to not know the Talons are real. The Dragonets of the Prophecy have mixed feelings about the Talons. Tsunami and Glory seem to hate them, while Sunny thinks they are just doing what they believe. Not all Talons appear to have joined for peace. For instance, Crocodile joined to infiltrate them and pass on information to her queen. History It is known that they were formed under Nautilus' leadership. They later became affiliated with Morrowseer, deliverer of the prophecy. The Talons of Peace was very protective of the Dragonets of Destiny, assigning Asha, Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and Hvitur as their guardians of protection. Hvitur and the SkyWing egg were killed by Burn. Asha was caught in a battle between the forces of Blaze and Blister upon returning with Clay's egg, and she later died of wounds. The cave where the dragonets and guardians lived was located in the mountains near Queen Scarlet's palace. They remained active until the intervention of Morrowseer, which resulted in an escape attempt. The aftermath resulted in Dune being killed by Scarlet, Webs fleeing, and Kestrel being taken along with the dragonets. Kestrel later escaped with the dragonets and met with Morrowseer, who allowed Blister to kill her. Some of the Talons reside at a secret camp along the coast of the Kingdom of the Sea. Kestrel, before departing as the dragonets prepared to go to the Mud Kingdom, mentioned that if they needed to contact her to send a message via "the Dragon of Jade Mountain", who turns out to be Stonemover as revealed in The Brightest Night. See The Dragonets of Destiny and The False Dragonets for the two main plans of the Talons of Peace. In Moon Rising when Webs introduced he said that his son Riptide "is the new leader of whatever the Talons of Peace are becoming". List of Known Talons and Allies *Asha - A MudWing, Clay's aunt, and the one who delivered his egg to the Talons. She was chosen as one of the caretakers of the dragonets, but died soon after delivering Clay's blood-red egg due to the wounds she sustained after getting caught in the crossfire of Blister and Blaze's forces. Clay was seen found wondering what his life would have been like if she had survived. *Avalanche - A SkyWing, Flame's mother and a spy for the Talons, who was stationed at Queen Ruby's Palace. *Blister (associated) - A SandWing and one of the rival sisters for the throne. She is conspiring with Morrowseer and killed Kestrel. She is not a Talon; however, she is associated with them. *Cirrus - An IceWing known to be working with Nautilus and tried to kill Webs, but was stopped by Crocodile. It is not known if he is alive or not, but there is no evidence he is dead. Later he met with Moonwatcher, Winter, and the others in Winter Turning. *Crocodile (formerly) - A MudWing, Crocodile was an infiltrator of the Talons of Peace. She was actually working for the SkyWings and the MudWings. She used her cover to follow Webs and lead Burn's alliance to the Summer Palace of the Sea, in an attempt to destroy it. She met with Tsunami and the other dragonets, plus Webs and Riptide (whom the dragonets rescued from Queen Coral's prison) as they escaped the Summer Palace. Glory sprayed her with her venom straight into her eyes as they fled. It was unknown at the time if she survived, but it was confirmed in The Dark Secret that she had perished. *Dune - A SandWing, Dune was one of the guardians chosen to raise the dragonets but was killed by Scarlet as soon as they met. He was missing one leg and couldn't fly, which is why he was chosen for an underground job. He still had a poisonous tail, and could be deadly. He was the kindest toward Sunny out of the three guardians, supposedly because she was the only SandWing. He used to be an Outclaw and trusted friend of Thorn's, but he then stole Sunny's egg and fled the Outclaws while Thorn continued to search for him. *Hvitur - The IceWing guardian of the dragonets was murdered the day before the brightest night (while trying to steal the SkyWing egg) by Burn, due to her distrust of the Prophecy. *Kestrel - A former SkyWing soldier. She conceived an egg that contained twin dragonets. One had too much fire, named Peril; and left the other with too little. Queen Scarlet made a deal with Kestrel that if she killed one, she'll spare the other and Kestrel, but then broke her deal after Kestrel killed the one with too little fire. Kestrel fled from the Sky Kingdom and Queen Scarlet raised Peril to be her champion. Kestrel then joined the Talons and raised the dragonets for six years. When Clay's smoke trail accidentally led the SkyWings to the cave, Kestrel was captured by Scarlet. Later, she escaped, along with the dragonets. She was then killed by Blister, not far from the Summer Palace. *Morrowseer (associated) - Morrowseer is the NightWing who foretold the dragonet prophecy and became affiliated with the Talons after he delivered the prophecy. He appears to care little for most of the dragonets, but takes an interest in Starflight. He ordered Glory killed, citing the fulfillment of the prophecy, but one of his other motivations was that having a RainWing would be an obstruction to the plans of the NightWings to take over the rainforest. He conspired with Blister to make her queen, using the dragonets. He later decided to have some of them replaced. He was swallowed by fire in a volcanic eruption, and it is unknown if he survived. *Nautilus - A SeaWing, Nautilus is the leader of the Talons of Peace. He tried to kill Webs so that Webs wouldn't ruin the "Backup Plan". Tsunami witnessed him meeting with Riptide just before she met him. *Riptide - He joined only to investigate more about his father, Webs. The other Talons refused to give him the information, so he acted as a spy, giving information about the SeaWings to the Talons of Peace. In Moon Rising when Webs introduced he said that his son Riptide "is the new leader of whatever the Talons of Peace are becoming". *Squid - Squid was the replacement SeaWing and son of Nautilus. Like the other dragonets he was brought to the Night Kingdom, where he was trained. After that he and the other replacement dragonets were told to convince the SkyWings. He was forced away by Morrowseer, where he was found by a Talons of Peace and brought home to rejoin. Squid also said Riptide shouldn't be the leader of the Talons of Peace, but he should in Winter Turning. *Webs - Webs was a soldier of Queen Coral's army. Two years before he fled the kingdom, his son, After he fled, he joined the Talons of Peace. He was chosen to raise the dragonets. He then stole Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery. He escaped before he could be captured by Queen Coral. Webs followed the dragonets to the Bay of a Thousand Scales where he was poisoned by Blister. The dragonets then took him to the Rainforest Kingdom. In Moon Rising when Webs introduced he said that his son Riptide "Is the new leader of whatever the Talons of Peace are becoming". Gallery Hvitur.png|Hvitur Asha.png|Asha Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|Blister, an arguable Talon, on the top Webs by whiteembershard-d5sizbb.jpg|Webs Kestrel.jpg|Kestrel Morrowseer.png|Morrowseer, an arguable Talon DSCF3374.JPG|Natallus giving a lecture DSCF3359.JPG|Kestrel waiting for SandWings to leave The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Webs (left), Kestrel (middle), and Dune (right). Squid.jpg|Squid Kestrel 2.png|Kestrel Webs.png|Webs Dune by QueenClam.png|Dune Asha.jpg|Asha: Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Hawky, collaged by Crystaldragon3568 Kestrel art.png|Kestrel; Art by Lightningstrike of Rapidclan W.png|Hvitur (By QueenClam) Fatey.png|Fatespeaker (By Lightningstrike) Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.28.37 AM.png|Hvitur by QueenClam Kestrels son.jpeg Kestrel art.png Kestrel Bust.png Kestrel's execution.png Kestrel.png Kestrel The SkyWing.jpg Kestrel.jpg Morrowseerrrr.jpg Blister+MorrowseerCloudfury.jpg Morrowseer is back by ask the dragonets-d7hml4e.png Morrowseer art.png Morrowseer (Wanted).jpg Morrowseer by Mystic.jpg Morrowseer Card.png Morrowseer the great .jpg|Morrowseer Morrowseer.jpg MorrowseerFinDA.png Morrowseer1.png Morrowseer.png BURNHVITURBYMOOK.jpg Hvitur's Death.png The Hvitur Worm Fund.png Wings of fire clay cake by zl6195-d8dg6f6.jpg Clay smiles.png ClayRef.png Clay 5.jpg Clay2.png Clay1.png CLAYCOVER.jpg Claytgbttdof.jpg Clay VS Fjord.jpg Clayril love child.png Clay Colouring.png Clay-0.jpg Joyful Clay~.png Clay-Mudwing-Bounce.gif Claythemudwing.png Clay.png Starflight and Clay Smashing Pumpkins DA.jpg Clay, y u eat that cow.jpg Breaking bad clay by bordercallie125-d7e2xi2.jpg Clay2.jpg Clay.JPG Clay (cover from the first book).jpg Clay and sunny.jpg Clay and Peril.png ClayDrawing.JPG Tsunamithinks.jpg Tsunami2.png Winter moons draw of tsunami .jpg Chibi tsunami and riptide by chimmychinga-d5rflb5.png Tsunami'sflight.gif Tsunami Lineart.png TsunamiAndEgg.png Tsunami.JPG TSUNAMICOVER.jpg Tsunami dragonet battles by umbreondarklight-d7git5r.jpg TsunamiTDLA.png Tsunami Colouring.png Tsunami-Seawing-Bounce-2.gif Shining Tsunami~.png Tsunamithe seawing.jpg Tsunami flipped.jpg TopshotTsunami.jpg Tsunami2.jpg Tsunami and Riptide.png Breaking bad tsunami by bordercallie125-d7e5bwy.jpg Wings of Fire quiz Tsunami (redo).png Tsunami the SeaWing.png Awesome tsunami.png Tsunami and Anemone.jpg Tsunami In The Sea Kingdom.jpg Tsunami the seawing by nightfuryfanforever-d67flv5.jpg Tsunami.jpg FinishedTsunami.png Queen Glory the RainWings.jpg Glory wings of fire rainwing.jpeg Sweetglory.png Interestingglory.gif Glorytherainwingwhochangescolors.gif Glory copy copy.png Glory copy.png Glory Headshot.png Glorymds.png Glorycovyes.png Gloryperilcomparison.png Queen Glory'sflight.gif Glory Mirror.png Glorymyfav.png Glorycoloredlineart.png Glorytherainwingdragon.png Glory-0.png GLORYYYY.jpg Glory-Rainwing-Bounce.gif Glorybringer-0.jpg Glory Cover Art.png Queen Glory the Great.png Glory Colouring.png Glory2.jpg Glory-0.jpg Rainbow-Glory-Rainwing-Bounce.gif Glorytherainwing.png Glory glitter.png Glory.jpeg Glory2 (2).jpeg Images glory.jpeg Starflight with a scroll.jpg Starflight.png Starflight da NightWing.jpg British starflight by ask the dragonets-d80dxo9.png Starflight'sflight.gif Starflight headshot by frillious @ tumblr.png StarflightFull.jpg Starflight-NightWing.jpg Starflight Colouring.png Starflight-Nightwing-Bounce.gif Standing Starflight~.png Starflight retake.jpg Starflight and Fatespeaker (Star Trek).png Morrowseer3.gif|by sahel Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:Talons of Peace Category:War History